Story of a boy
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Harry over the summer, Draco and Snape are both determined to find out what it was and help him. HP/DM RAPE,ABUSE,CUTTING Story was given to me by Saving Me Rewritting
1. The train ride

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I DON'T OWN THEM AND TWO: I DIDN'T MAKE THEM SO HOW COULD I EVEN KNOW HOW THEY WOULD REACT IF I PLACE THEM IN THE SITUATION I PLACED THEM IN THIS IS AND AU FYI OF SIXTH YEAR AND THE SUMMER OF FIFTH YEAR… DO NOT QUESTION ME!

I was given this story by SaveMe so don't give me crap and telling me this isn't mine I'm totally aware of that seeing as how SaveMe gave this story them selves… so if you don't like it you can go and find some thing else to read NO FLAMING  
Summery: Something has happened over the summer and has caused him to distant himself from the other 2/3's of the golden trio. Draco is the only one who seems to notice some thing wrong on the way to school and in turn calls on his godfather to help. Can the two Slytherins get through to the distraught and suicidal teen before the final battle…? Do they even want to?

Thank you my betaer: **grimreaperprincess666**

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE ****MPREG****, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **IT WILL HAVE SOME DESCRIPTIVE PARTS IN ALL OF THESE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T' READ IT

If you manage to read this far thank you, I will only show this once ever other chapter so it will be easer on me.  
Kitty Thanks you

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Harry once again woke up only to stumble on more reasons to cry than yesterday. So he cried for hours and hours, this may have seemed dim-witted but they were soundless tears. He had learned that if he was silent, if no one noticed him, he would be left alone and not hurt again…for a while. He could feel every bruise on his skin; he felt that all the cruel words spoken were accurate; he felt his will to live drop away. He also felt dirty, deceived, and vulnerable.  
Many of you may be wondering what on Earth could have broken the spirit of The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy that used to be so full of life, and the boy that used to trust almost everyone unreservedly. Now he trusted no one, now he wanted to die. The simple answer is, of course, his Uncle. The complicated answer is too repulsive to write down…yet.  
After Harry had cried until he had no more tears left, he got out of bed silently and walked to his desk, there he found his knife. His gorgeous, devoted knife that was so sharp and teasing, it offered release for all the pain he could feel, had ever felt. It was his one invariable friend throughout all of his pain.  
Harry walked back over to his bed and slowly started the process of cutting one wound into his right arm, he felt pleasure and a rush, like everything was pouring out of that cut. When he was still able to feel the emotions he wanted to rid himself of he started to cut all up his arm, it still had not left him. He became impatient and started to scream, he cut up his other arm, when that still didn't work he cut ever inch of his body that wasn't already bruised or bleeding, and then he stared to re-cut every wound he had ever had, but one. Nothing was working; he screamed and screamed thinking nothing about how his Uncle was going to react. It was not 'til just before he slipped into unconscious that he realized that he wasn't screaming at all.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Draco Malfoy got onto the Hogwarts Express desolately. Many may have thought that Malfoy would be very contented to be going back to Hogwarts; it was another year for him to ridicule people, another year to plan revenge on Harry Potter, another year to be with his Slytherin friends and bullies. However, no, that was not the case this year; this year was diverse from the others. This year Draco was Lord Malfoy, this year his Godfather Snape had enforced him to grow up, this year his mother had died, this year he wanted to be alone more than ever before.  
Draco walked down the train carriages until he got to the one at the end; he figured there he would have the most privacy. This was not the case; as soon as he walked in, he found Harry Potter squashed into the corner all alone.  
"What are you doing in here Potter?" Draco asked nicely enough, he did not even scoff. Harry turned his head towards the speaker.  
"You have pleasant eyes."  
"Thank you?"  
Draco was very confused and even a bit scared right now, this escalated when Harry just slumped back into the seat, staring out of the window and did not say another word.  
"Harry...Harry…Harry are you alright?"  
Draco moved over to Harry and stood right in front of him, still Harry made no reply. _This cannot be good, this __**is not **__good, _Draco thought. He started to get nervous and began to rush around the small compartment looking for…something, he did not know what. He pulled down Harry's trunk and started to go through his stuff, _maybe he's been drugged _he thought, but he couldn't find anything incriminating there. He never slowed down until he picked up a knife, Harry's knife.  
"Ahh, there you are. I was scared you'd left me but there you are, teasing me. Come here."  
Draco was getting freaked out and looked up just in time to see Harry coming towards him with his hand held out for the knife. Draco, though scared, had enough sense to hold the knife out of Harry's reach and hold his other hand up to keep him from coming any closer to the knife.  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Draco almost screamed.  
"Come back, I need you knifey. I need to feel empty again."  
"Look I'm going to get you help ok? Stay here I'll be right back. No, I'm taking the knife with me." Draco said to the clearly insane Harry who sat back in the chair crestfallen and started to cry.  
"But I need it!"  
Draco practically ran from the room, he had no idea what was going on with Harry, he guessed that he wanted the knife to do some kind of harm, but to himself or to him Draco had no idea. If only he knew.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Harry was there on the seat crying, he could still feel all of the pain, why wouldn't it leave him? Why hadn't Draco given him his knife? Why had he taken his only means of release? Clearly, Harry wasn't thinking that clearly now, he just wanted his knife and nothing else mattered to him.  
Harry was still crying when he felt someone coming close to him. He pushed as far as he could back into the chair to get away from them  
"Harry I need you to stand up and hold my arm so that I can help you." Harry didn't realize whom the man was that was speaking. All he realized was that the man was wrong and that Draco was back and he had his knife.  
"You can't help me, only my knife can help me now."  
"No Harry that will only make you hurt more. Come on Harry; please do as I've asked."  
"NO!! I want my knife, I want my knife. It hurts too much without my knife!!" Harry was screaming now and jumped up, rushed over to Draco and started to make a grab for his knife. Draco backed away from him with eyes wide with terror.  
"Help, help me, he's coming after me!" Draco called out to the other man.  
Harry didn't even hear the spell they used to knock him out. All he saw was his knife and then endless black. Though this might have been a forced sleep, it was the best one Harry had in a long time. No dreams and no reservations that his Uncle would come in at any second or be waiting there for him when he woke up.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Draco was relieved to be sitting with his Godfather, Snape beside Harry's bed; this was a lot better than having Harry trying to pull the knife out of his hand like a maniac.  
"This is even worse than I thought it was." Severus said, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He jerked his head over to look at Snape, confused as to what he was talking about.  
"How is this worse?" Draco asked, clearly he had no idea that Snape was referring to Harry.  
"Well clearly the abuse that Harry is suffering from at home is even worse than what any of us thought it was if he's started to harm himself." Severus said making Draco even more confused than before.  
"He's being abused at home?!"  
"Where else do you think he got those bruises, from falling down the stairs?" He said with a sneer.  
"So he's cutting himself?!" Draco asked with a look of horror on his face.  
"Yes, what else would he have meant by 'I want my knife, I want my knife? It hurts too much without my knife'?"  
Realization finally dawned on Draco, and he didn't like it, in fact it down right scared him. So was Snape, he had no idea what he was going to do with Harry, clearly he needed therapy, clearly something terrible had happened to Harry this summer and he intended to find out what it was.  
Neither of them had any idea of how bad it was, how bad it could possibly be.


	2. Headmaster Chaos

WARNINGS: MENSTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL),CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (A

WARNINGS: **MENSTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL),CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY **WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE ****MPREG****, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DON'T KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **IT WILL HAVE SOME DISCRIPTIVE PARTS IN ALL OF THESE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T' READ IT

Chapter 2:

Severus sighed and looked over at his godson. "Keep an eye on him Draco make sure no one else comes in here… and If need be you can stun him if he wakes up again."  
Draco nodded and took a seat by Harry's bed watching the young man sleep as his godfather left.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Severus Snape was not young but he wasn't old either. He was 34 years old and he had to say he was getting to old for all this drama. Nevertheless, that didn't matter. Contrary to popular belief, this bat of the dudgeons did enjoy the company of the savoir of the wizarding world when they had detentions. In addition, he was positive that the boy knew it as well.  
Severus sighed as he faced the gargoyle, "Peeps…" It jumped aside and he was allowed passage.  
Albus Dumbledore, 100 some odd year old wizard with way to much time on his hands, was currently sitting at his desk staring at the door and in turn Severus when he walked in while sucking on his lemon drop.  
"Albus I need to speak to you…"  
The elderly man looked up with twinkling eyes, "I figured as much Severus, Lemon Drop?"  
Severus shot the headmaster a glare. "No…." He said sharply.  
Dumbledore shrugged and took another candy for him self and sat back in his chair, "Now what can I do you for?"  
The potion's master reached into his robe pocked and in a fast speed stabbed a knife into the headmasters desk, "This is what I came to talk to you about… Do you know who's this is?"  
The headmaster looked slightly lost at the knife, "Is this your way of assassinating me? Because if you are Severus you are going about it completely the wrong way."  
"No one of my young Slytherins had the pleasure of finding this in the possessions of your Wonder Boy. Now Albus you have to know he wasn't trying to hurt him… No… it was much worse then that…" He held on to the elders bright blue eyes with his own dark glare, "He was trying to harm him self. If one of my snakes didn't come and get me you could very well have had a dead, lion and savior on your hands."  
Dumbledore looked off into space as he thought, "What do you suppose we do Severus?"  
"What exactly did you do to me when I was in the same situation? Suicide watch Albus one of the teachers here needs to keep an eye on him…"  
"And who do you propose is a good candidate for this suicide watch?" The elder man said looking up with a strong twinkle in his eyes.  
"I think I can do it…"  
"I can not allow one teacher alone with a student you must choose another student to be in your room with you… they too will be excused from classes… but you will be helping them study their classes… I don't want them falling behind… And they will have to eat at least two meals in the Great Hall…"  
Severus smirked, "In that case excuses Draco from his classes…" He took the knife from the desk and left.  
Dumbledore sat there staring at the mark left in his desk for a long time. He decided to wait till the next morning to see Harry and why all this was happening. However, for now it was enough to take in.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Upon arriving at Gryffindor tower Severus found something close to chaos. He expected as much but not this bad. It seemed like every single one of the little brats were crammed into the stair well leading to the sixth years dorms. A very irked Severus Snape stood at the bottom, highly annoyed with the situation.  
Glaring at the closest first year, "Move…"  
The first year gulped and stumbled out of his way. He repeated the process several times and it seemed word was spreading that he was coming up the stair well because they were soon moving of their own will with out him having to sneer but he did so any way... When he got to the seventh's year's dormitory door there was Ronald Weasley banging on the door demanding to be let in.  
"Mr. Weasley… May I ask what the cause of this disturbance is?" Severus asked raising one calm eyebrow.  
Ron glared at Snape, "well it so happens that Malfoy some how got in here and is holding Harry hostage."  
"That's ridicules… I asked that Mr. Malfoy keep an eye on Mr. Potter while I was talking with the headmaster. If you would kindly move…." Severus said with a sneer.  
Ron moved out of the way and Snape said an unlocking spell that was stronger then an Alohamora. He walked through and closed the door locking it behind him to prevent them from being disturbed.  
"Draco… Go down to the dorm after were done here and gather your things you and Potter are going to move in to my quarters for the time being you're going to help me keep Potter under watch…." With a small sigh he unlocked the door and sent Draco off.  
Ron came bursting in to the room, "What the hell are you doing by leaving Harry and Malfoy together!?"  
Severus sneered at Ron, "For your information Mr. Weasley, Misters Potter and Malfoy are my charges now..."  
SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Thank you my betaer: **grimreaperprincess666**

Authors note: I have a poll up on my profile for this story please vote thanks…


	3. Who's Princess

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: Happy birth day to me happy birth day to me I don't own Harry potter because I'm not mean…**

Chapter 3:

Ron sputtered incoherently, while pitching a fit at the sight of Snape in Gryffindor Tower . Severus managed to get the youngest Weasley male out the door as he closed it. He heard Minerva McGonagall calling all the students down to the common room, no doubt making the announcement about Harry's new position. Severus sauntered over the bed that contained a sleeping Harry.

"Ennervate…" Severus said as he pointed his wand to Harry's torso.

There was an insignificant suspension before eyelids fluttered open to divulge confused and weary, bright green eyes.

He looked up and emerald met onyx, "Professor?"

Under the bed covers, Harry was clenching his fists tight; he needed to cut; he needed to feel pain. He needed control, but he knew that he couldn't do it because Snape standing right over him.

"Harry…" The elder man said sympathetically to the boy, "I need you to follow me… I'll explain when we get there."

Harry, still slightly dazed from sleep and his mind was else where now, followed Severus Snape out of the tower and in to the halls of Hogwarts. As they walked Harry's mind pondered different questions.

_How did I get to Hogwarts so fast? Why do I need to be with __Professor Snape__? Damn this could be a conspiracy by Voldemort or some thing… Ah well I'm going to die any way why not with a bang…_

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly for a second time as his naked feet met the smooth, cold, stone floor that was the dudgeons. He shivered and wrapped his arms around him self, rubbing them in an attempt to stay warm.

Severus led Harry to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin; he was in a study like setting and sulking over an assortment of books. He looked up at Severus and sighed slightly.

"I assume you want in? Password…" it sighing tiredly.

"Kittens" Severus retorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape as the portrait swung open granting admittance to the area. Severus walked in soon after Harry and Draco as he closed the door behind him. Draco disappeared to nowhere while Harry crossed the room and Snape took a seat in a squishy leather chair. A long chocolate brown couch faced toward the fireplace. Amid the couch and the fire was a coffee table at the head of Snape's recliner. It was then that he noticed Snape watching him.

"Sir?" Harry asked with a slant of his head.

"Take a seat Harry." Severus said motioning to the couch. He then turned his head toward an open door way, "Draco come here I need to talk to you."

Draco came into the room in his all-wonderful Malfoy splendor but it was slightly spoiled by the golden tabby kitten that he held in his arms that was just purring away. Harry snorted slightly at the silliness of it all.

_Maybe I cut to deep last time Because this has to be an hallucination. _

Draco took a seat next to Harry still stroking the kitten, his attention to his godfather. His eyes were doing their best to evade Harry's. He was still trying to grasp the perception that some one could hurt them self like that.

"Ok Harry, Draco, I'm going to explain some thing to both of you and I want neither of you to interrupt." Getting confirmation nods from a confused Harry and a slightly dazed Draco. Severus waved a strong locking spell on the only door out of the room, the portrait of Salazar. He put it down and turned his attention back on the two boys.

"Harry you and Draco are my charges. That means I'm your guardian in a sort that also means you do what I say. You are my charges until I tell the headmaster that you are ready to be on your own. Moreover, while you are under my charge you will not be attending classes. You will instead be learning from me.You two are to stay together if you go out of this room for any raison d'être. No matter what you two are to stay together constantly… I don't want to make a threat but let's just say the punishment will not be pleasing…" Severus looked over Harry and Draco. His godson was doing rather well but he could tell that the strokes he used to pet the cat with had gotten slower. Harry had become rigid and seemed to have frozen when he mentioned that he would not be leaving the room unaccompanied.

"Harry, the reason you are my charge this is what one would call suicide watch." He could practically see the knob switch _on_ in Harry's mind.

The youthful boy jumped up, virtually ran to the door, and tried to open it; that is when the alarm started to take over him. His breathing quickened and his pulse became more desperate.

"That won't work Harry… I locked the door… Now take a seat…" Harry slowly slumped down to the floor and looked at his guardian, "Draco's here as well but for diverse reasons…. Now… I do believe we are through here, Draco why don't you show Harry to Princess and her new kittens. Then you can show him to your room. You better turn in early tonight were taking a hike tomorrow."

With that, Severus got up and left, going to his own room, he needed to think and he needed some thing strong. He walked over to his dresser where a bottle of Fire whisky sat. He sighed before he poured him self a glass. The liquid was lower then it was this morning. Draco no doubt had gotten in to his stash.

Harry looked over at Draco, "Dare I ask who Princess is?"

Draco smiled a little, "Severus's cat… He has a thing for cats for some reason or another. She had eight kittens not to long ago. This is one of them…" He held up the orange kitten it looked up at Harry tiredly before curling back into Draco. He chuckled a little and continued to pet the kitten until it purred.

Harry smiled slightly as Draco led him to another room, a study by the looks of it and then into a small cupboard. It was about as big as the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's but instead of a cot was a box with blankets lining the bottom of it and there were kittens. Inside the box were seven kittens, all sleeping in a large mountain of fur. Near the kittens was the mother.

Draco placed the orange kitten down and the mother eminently licked it before it joined its brothers and sisters in the mountain. "That's princess…." He said pointing at the cat. Princess was a sleek furred black and white cat with two-toned eyes. One a bright yellow and the other one a milky blue. "She has bad eye sight so Severus mostly keeps her here when the students are around; not to mention, I don't think he wants any one to know that he likes cats."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Malfoy where is our room?"

Draco looked up at him then pointed to a door across the hall from large black double doors that led to Severus' room. "We are both in there."

Harry nodded his thanks and went to his room to go to bed. It was a lot to take in for one day not to mention he was tired. Harry passed out freezing and tired still trying to grasp the events that had happened that night on his first night back home, back at Hogwarts. So Harry turned into a fitful sleep of nightmares and dreams.

SBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

AN: Thank you for reading I'm going to put up a picture of Draco's kitten who has yet to be named Taking suggestions… and I will hopefully have a picture of it on my profile page as well. I will be writeing more about the cutting and angsty-ness in the next chapter… Severus forgot to lock the kitchen in his home… And the Name of Harry's knife is going to be Rose but you won't be meeting Rose for another few chapters because he didn't name the knife he got in the first chapter that's a different knife a kitchen knife from the Dursley's and well Severus took that away and has no attention to give it back and as to why Harry hasn't asked for the knife yet or thought about it is because he is in shock… And we will see more signs of physical shock here soon… And yes there will be a dream sequence in the next chapter

Thank you my betaer: **grimreaperprincess666**


	4. angel

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I DON'T OWN THEM AND TWO: I DIDN'T MAKE THEM SO HOW COULD I EVEN KNOW HOW THEY WOULD REACT IF I PLACE THEM IN THE SITUATION I PLACED THEM IN THIS IS AND AU FYI OF SIXTH YEAR AND THE SUMMER OF FIFTH YEAR… DO NOT QUESTION ME!

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE ****MPREG****, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **IT WILL HAVE SOME DESCRIPTIVE PARTS IN ALL OF THESE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T' READ IT

Chapter 4:

When Harry awoke, he knew nothing other than it was the dead of night and that he was scared to death; he was not even sure if he was really here. And the only thing he knew that would be able to let him was his knife. He plunged his hand under his pillow but there was nothing there that caused Harry to slightly panic. Was he gone? Did he die in his sleep in his dreams? He stumbled out of the room that he shared with Draco he did not even take noticed that the other boy was not in bed yet. He wondered around the small apartment like room until he found Snape's privet potions lab. There sitting in neat little rows were potion tools. Sitting in the middle of the row was a rather large scapula that was used to cut the potions' ingredients. Harry let a small twisted smile spread a crossed his features much like Voldemort's smile on that fateful night in fourth year.

He reached a shaking hand out and picked up the sharp object, he slid down the wall, and as he did, he moved his right pajama sleeve up his pale and creamy skin. A clean arm no scars… yet… Harry applied pressure the same amount he used when he was still using the steak knife from his aunt's kitchen and he swiped down and it was almost instantly the blood was flowing before he could think clearly he had given him self three more cuts. He just sat there staring at the free flowing blood slowly dripping on to the floor of Snape's private potions labs. He tried to recall the dream what had make him so scared so frightened.

He remembered hands big, bigger then his head. Hands all over him touching him. Hurting him. He shuddered again and add another cut just so he could go on. Broken… broken… broken… Those words kept pounding in his mind again, he added another cut. He remembered bruises the large purple faced man had caused. His fists clenched and unclenched he was unknowingly making the blood flow faster. He scrunched his eyes shut but all he could see was the images. Frustrated, scared and angry Harry slashed deeper then he meant and the blood moved so freely from that wound Harry knew he was going to die if no one found him. He did not care; he really hoped that no one would find him. When he died, no one would be able to hurt him again. He would be peaceful safe and happy. Knowing he might never get a chance to do it again. Harry sliced once again down on his wrist but this time he also let the tears fall.

This is how Severus found him shortly after words. The Boy-who-lived dying in a sea of blood, tears rolling down his face. Draco, if he was there, may have referred to Harry as an angel at the moment in time. Because even though it was one of the more frightening pictures the boy-who-lived could make his face was relaxed and peaceful. Severus sprung in to action and first he took his pulse and it was faint but still there. Next, he took his potions tool away from Harry now ruined but still sharp. He tossed it aside as he cast spell after spell to first cleaning up the wounds then to stop the bleeding but he couldn't heal it not with the scapula he used was charmed as such.

"Fuck…" muttered a quiet voice from behind him. Severus did not look up at Draco as he bandaged Harry's wrists. He got the unconscious boy to drink some blood-replenishing potion.

"Draco go to bed… I will be in shortly with Harry. Cast a warming charm on his bed while you're in there."

Severus not willing to risk any more damage by levitating the boy picked up Harry. He froze and moved Harry up and down in his arms testing his weight, at that point Severus determined that Harry was going to need to eat at least a little at every meal. He was way to light. Severus carried Harry all the way to his bedroom. Draco was already changed and in bed, Severus placed Harry down in to the boy's bed. He wrapped Harry up in his blankets again. He placed a charm on Harry to let Severus know when Harry got up again.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

When Harry next awoke, he was light headed and sore. He lifted his right hand to run it through his hair but stopped his wrist was bandaged. Some one found him… Some had stopped him from dying…

_Why! Why can it not just end… does this mean I have to wait for Voldemort to come and kill me! Well I am waiting…_

Harry could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he held them back; bottled them up where they belonged. He could not cry he was not allowed to cry; crying was against the rules. If he cried, he would just get hurt more.

He just burrowed deeper into his covers and in to his bed, he just wanted to hide; he did not want any one to look at him; he did not want to be seen; he wanted to be invisible. Harry, with out leavening his bed, leaned over the end and opened his trunk and he took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him self. He left the room he needed to be some place safe. He soon found the cupboard ware Princess slept. The mother cat was currently feeding and cleaning the kittens. She looked up at Harry briefly as he entered around the box and closed the door. Harry curled up as far from the door he could get under his invisibility cloak. Contrary to popular belief, Harry really did love his cupboard. It was the only place he felt safe, he was the only one small enough to fit. Therefore, no one could get him and the spiders were his friends they helped keep him safe.

Severus had sat put down the paper he was reading in the study when he heard the alarm that notified that Harry was up. He got up from his chair, stretched, neatly folded his paper, and walked over to the boy's bedroom to find the door open. Draco was already up and about taking care of his hang over in the living room. When Severus entered the room, there was no one in there that he could see. However, he knew better, he could not sense Harry in the room either; he cursed the boy to seven levels of hell and back. Then he started his search of any were and everywhere the boy could be. He came to the cupboard and opened it. Princess looked up at him and Severus allowed a small smile spread over his face his cat then looked over at the small corner of the cupboard Severus looked over there but he knew that must be where Harry was. He sighed and left the cupboard door open slightly so princess and Harry if he so chooses could move around. Harry who had stopped breathing and moving when Snape opened the cupboard he almost thought he was caught but when he had gone, Harry continued to breath. He looked in to the box of kittens and spotted on that one was all white; it was an albino kitten. He looked up at Harry with it big pink eyes and Harry picked it up. It mewed slightly at the loss of warmth from it brother and sisters but soon it complied and cuddled with Harry and his warmth under the invisibility cloak. That is how Harry fell asleep; safe in the cupboard with a kitten that could be the cat version of Voldemort.

The last clear thought in his head was, _Maybe Draco had the right idea… _

AN: Hey yeah I know I updated quickly but I just got back from a week of camping and I got a chance to write a lot… so I might have the next chapter up here again in the next week or so… I just need to get the modivation to type up the chapter that's when you come in! My wonderful readers… this is your chance to get involved with life the univers and every thing… that's right you must review… I will not start typing the next chapter until I get at lest five reviews… Please… it'll make me feel speacail… pouts Thanks… Oh… and we will get to know Draco's problems a bit more… and harry is getting Rose soon in a few more chapters… him and Draco are going to bust out… hehehe……. So um… yeah have fun and please review….!!

This was beta-ed by: **grimreaperprincess666**


	5. panic

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I DON'T OWN THEM AND TWO: I DIDN'T MAKE THEM SO HOW COULD I EVEN KNOW HOW THEY WOULD REACT IF I PLACE THEM IN THE SITUATION I PLACED THEM IN THIS IS AND AU FYI OF SIXTH YEAR AND THE SUMMER OF FIFTH YEAR… DO NOT QUESTION ME!

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE ****MPREG****, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **IT WILL HAVE SOME DESCRIPTIVE PARTS IN ALL OF THESE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T' READ IT

**Last time on Story of a boy:**

**The last clear thought in is head was, **_**Maybe Draco has the right idea….**_

Chapter Five: Panic

Severus was frustrated with Harry now, it was getting close to lunch, the child had yet to surface from his hiding place in the cupboard, and it was, to be frank, pissing him off. Once again, he sighed and put down his book that he was currently reading and looked over at Draco who was once again trying but failing to raid his stash of alcohol.

"Draco… Stay here and stop trying it is not going to work… I need you to keep an eye on Harry…" Severus said as he stood up and watched as his godson froze and looked up at him guiltily.

"Why do I have to keep an eye on Potter?" Draco asked glaring at the elder man.

"Well its simple… either you keep an eye on him and stop trying to raid my cabinet… or you keep an eye on him while I talk to the headmaster and I let you have a glass or two from my 'stash'"

Draco considered is options for a moment before he nodded. Severus smirked satisfied before he left the room leaving Draco to go about his business. Severus scowled as he walked down the hall making any student he passed on the way to the head masters office to leave him a wide birth. In his head, Severus was contemplating the pros and cons about what he was going to ask the head master. When he reached the gargoyle, he complied with the password and entered with out hesitation. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk petting Fawkes as Severus entered.

"Ah… Severus my boy to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked with a slight smile.

Severus sneered, "I just came with a report on Potter…"

"Well how is young Harry fairing? Good I hope…"

Severus sighed, "I'm going to be honest with you he is not doing well at all… He almost died last night by his own hand… if I hadn't found him last night when I did we could have had a very dead savior on our hands."

The elderly headmaster stopped petting his phoenix in favor of thinking. He studied his potion's master and old friend. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I want to take both boys to the cabin, and excuse both the boys and I from our school duties… I will still spy for you but I will not teach. Potter and Draco both need my attention now…"

"Now Severus I hardly think theirs any need for any thing that rash…" The headmaster began to say.

"Damn it Albus…" He slammed his hand in to the desk his anger getting the better of him, "Both of them need help… you may not know it… but they do greatly… I cannot tell you how long we will all be in the cabin but I will bring them back in due time! They are both of my charges now and whether you like it or not they are going to go to the cabin so all three of us can be in places of peace and quite…"

Albus frowned once again he did not like this not at all, "Ok… you may go on a few conditions… You continue spying for me, you still come to order meetings, and if I call Draco, Harry, or yourself to fight… you will come…."

Severus thought about these conditions and nodded before they begin to arrange for them to go to the Cabin.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Back in Severus' rooms, as soon as he left Draco let out a sigh of defeat. He had been trying to get into the stash ever sense he got his hang over cure made. He made a mental note to never run out again lest give Severus the pleasure of seeing him suffer. He sighed again and looked at the cupboard that supposedly contained Potter. He got up and walked over to it looking inside. At first, all he saw was Princess and her litter of kittens then he saw the white one floating in air. Then it clicked.

_Invisibility__ cloak! Damn…_

He bent down, picked up the albino kitten, and placed it back in the box with its siblings. He then looked over at where the kitten was and groped until he got a hand full of fabric and he pulled and that is when he revealed a very pale sleeping Potter.

"Hey Potter UP!" Draco said with an ordering tone.

He watched as Potter jerked up and hit his head on the ceiling. Harry glared as Draco snickered. Harry was trying to keep a calm face as he glared at Draco but he could not stop his heart from racing. For a moment, he thought that he was back in the Dursley's home, but realization donned as soon as he saw the snickering Draco. He then remembered that he was at Hogwarts, hiding in a cupboard with princess.

"Nice to see you're alive…" Draco said as he moved out of the way for Harry to climb out.

Harry got out of the cupboard still rubbing his head and slightly glaring at Draco before he took his cloak from him and he disappeared in to the bathroom all the while still trying to calm his pounding heart. He turned on the shower before he stripped down and got in. He sat on the floor of the shower stall staring at the bandage on is arm debating to himself whether or not if he should remove it. As water soaked threw the bandage, he decided that he might as well remove it because it was getting wet. He moved it with ease and looked on at the seven angry scabs. He ran a gentle hand over the scabs careful not to pick and cause them to open. Still sitting in the shower he turned up the heat of the water so high that it burned his skin… caused it to go red but he did not care he just let the water gush over his weak body, lost in his own empty thoughts. He did not feel any of it. Harry stayed in the shower long after it had gone cold. When he got out, he noticed some clean clothes sitting on the counter. He held them up, they were some of his hand me downs. He pulled his too big shorts on that were long enough to be trousers. He then put on the over sized baggy shirt on that came down to his knees. He sighed, left the bathroom, invisibility cloak in hand, and went back into his room to place it back in his trunk. He shivered lightly; when he left the room again is when he noticed that Severus was back, and was studying Harry intently.

"Sir?" Harry asked watching the man as he watched him

It seemed that is what the man needed and he broke out of his daze, "Harry give me your arm."

Harry held out the arm with the scabs on it and watched the man study his injuries; he continued to watch as Snape once again bandaged his arm.

"Harry we need to talk…" He said as he took the arm he just finished bandaging gently and led the boy to sit down on the couch.

"About what professor?" Harry asked playing innocent.

"First Harry you can call me Severus we are no longer student and teacher but guardian and charge. Now… please tell me why you feel the need to do this…" He said motioning to the now bandage arm.

Once again, his heart rate quickened and his breathing came in short breaths he could not tell, "Because… because…. um… I-I don't kn-kn-know…," all of a sudden, Harry had the feeling of being suffocated as if he could not get enough hair into his system. He saw Severus get up and walk over to him and take his hands but he could not hear was he was saying all he saw was his worried eyes before he once again passed out.

Severus watched as the boy went into a panic attack, he tried to get the boy to calm down but he couldn't do it and before he know what to do Harry had passed out he decided that he would have to talk to Harry again about this subject later when he got Harry to trust him more. He sighed and pressed his palms to his eyes. He had a headache and he knew it was not going to be the last before the boys were both well enough to return to school.

A/N: There you are my loyal readers… I hope you in joy sorry it's a little late buy I have been sick and Oh… I'm coming out with a one shot that complies with this story… look forward to it its going to be called Harry's happiest memory… I think it might be a nice short one shot… so yeah… tell me what ya think wont up-date until I get the one shot up..

This was beta-ed by: **grimreaperprincess666**

**Harry's Happiest Memory Preview:**

He had never left the house with out permission before and now he was. But in his eight year old mind it was all worth it when he saw the lights of the fair rides and booths twinkling at him happily it almost was enough to make him forget about the punishment he was going to receive when he got back to his cupboard.


	6. The people on the wall

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU GET NOW LISTEN… ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OCC (out of character) BECAUSE ONE: I DON'T OWN THEM AND TWO: I DIDN'T MAKE THEM SO HOW COULD I EVEN KNOW HOW THEY WOULD REACT IF I PLACE THEM IN THE SITUATION I PLACED THEM IN THIS IS AND AU FYI OF SIXTH YEAR AND THE SUMMER OF FIFTH YEAR… DO NOT QUESTION ME!

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE ****MPREG****, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **IT WILL HAVE SOME DESCRIPTIVE PARTS IN ALL OF THESE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T' READ IT

_**Here you go another chapter for Story of a boy… its five pages this time a bit longer then all of the other ones its really two chapters in one so take it and run..**_

Chapter Six: PEOPLE ON THE WALL

When harry next awoke all he realized was the he was sleeping in a bed. The next thing he noticed was that every thing was gone. His trunk was gone his blanket that Mrs. Weasley made him was no longer covering him.

_Whats going on?_

Severus was notified that Harry had awaken so he moved in to the boy's room, "Harry calm down…" He said seeing the boys quick breathing. "I talked with the headmaster, were going to go some place to help you and Draco." Severus said in a gentle voice.

Harry regarded Severus calmly for a moment, "What kind of place is this?"

_Is he going to send me to St. Mugos? Or worse am I going to some sort of muggle institute!?_

Severus could sense the apprehension in his charges voice, "Don't worry Harry its just a cabin in the forbidden forest. On a completely warded path, its safe. Its just some place for you and Draco to be so you won't have to worry and I'll be there to help you along with any thing you might need." He wasn't about to use the word problems that would have an undesired effect on the child.

"Ok sir… Um… what do… I mean when do we go…" He asked quietly, right now seemed like the kind of thing today.

"We leave as soon as you get dressed, Draco and I are waiting." With that Severus left the room.

Harry nodded and got up getting dressed when he walked out to the living room Draco and Severus got up and they left. As they walked harry wondered if it was day time or night time. It was so hard to tell when you were down in the dugends. As soon as they broke through the front doors of Hogwarts that led out to the Hogwarts grounds Harry was blinded by the light.

He was spacing so much he didn't notice that Severus and Draco were waiting for him until he heard his name being snapped at him by the potion's master. He looked at them a crossed the court yard and blushed before he quickly catching up to them. He just sort of fallowed the flow from there. He briefly remember passing into the forbidden forest and the walk there but he really didn't pay just attention.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

When Draco, Harry and Severus broke through the trees harry was broken out of his 'space case' by the sudden light. It wasn't as bright as it was before obviously several hours had passed sense they begin the journey. He stared in aw at the sight before them, there layer a large four story house. It looked kind of like a late Victorian muggle home with a bay window that made a tower as well as a large wrap around porch. He could even make out a porch swing as they came closer to the home. It was a deep blue green color with blue violet trim, shutters and doors.

It kind of all seemed surreal to harry he half expected some old lady to be on the porch in a rocking hair knitting and ready to make lemon aid. An old lady who would pat him on the head and give him a cookie. He was brought out of his day dream when the dark and starry-ness of Snape appeared in the corner of his eye. He started to shake slightly as he noticed for the frits time that he was in such a wide clearing. Draco had some how disappeared then he started to panic slightly. He may not like the other boy to much but Just the feeling of being alone and the fact that he could just vanished like that made him look around wildly. Soon he spotted a blurb of white hair standing over by the small lake.

_There's a lake? _

Harry shook his head He was obviously spacing if he didn't notice the lake. He looked around a bit more calmly and noticed some other things there was a large tree when an old fashioned swing attached to it, with the long ropes and the stiff boar for a seat it looked old like he had been there for years He continued to look and saw a fire bit with four long logs surrounding it to act like benches for one to sit.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked back at the house he had to admit he felt rather calm in this environment, almost safe. But a thing that made him nervous was the wide open spaces, he hates open spaces. It made him scared unsafe. He loved close spaces like crowds or most of all his cupboard he was always safe in there in pain yes but no longer able to get hurt any more so he was safe in his own little world in his small space he walked to the house ware Severus was waiting with Draco.

_Maybe this wont be to bad after all._

Severus opened the door and the two boys walked in. The inside of the house was as unremarkable as the out side. It was almost just like harry had thought it would be. Inside was done like a southern American home. Something similar to what he had seen on T.V. when he's aunt was watching one of her 'shows. But some things were different like there was a big old clock like the one the Weasley's had, but it had all three of their own faces on it. He leaned closer to the clock and read the face of the clock, "Sleeping, school, home, hogsmaid, mortal peril, HELP!"

_Help? What the hell could that mean?_

All of the clock hands were currently on Home. Harry was watching the clock closely so he jumped a little when his name was snapped in to his ear by Draco.

"Potter, pay attention!"

They both looked over at Snape who was standing next to a large official looking black leather bound book.

"This book is the record book for the cabin, you will sign it now and you two will sign it again when we go back to the school. This cabin has been up sense 1945 and every student who has been here has signed their name in this book along with every teacher. You two are always welcome to read the names in the book just not now! So come here and sign the book and then go and find your rooms. All the bedrooms are on the second and above floors. I will ring the bell at the bottom of the stairs to let you know its time to come back down. DO NOT; ignore the bell if you do so help me you will not for get to hear it."

Draco and harry both nodded and Draco was the first to sign the book before he seemed to run up stairs to find him self a room. Harry came up to the book and examined it curiously. The page that he was to sign was set up like an old hotel registry. It asked a crossed the top from the date, your name, what house you are in, what room you are in and your age. It was slightly strange from what Harry could see when he finished all but the room number he looked up at Snape and was going to ask a question but stoped at Snapes glare.

_Never mind then…_

Harry went up to the second floor and started to look through the rooms but none of them were not right. Some were to girlly for his tastes others to big, and there was even one that reminded him of an evil scientists' lab. Needless to say he quickly shut the door on that one. On the third floor he passed Draco's room he took a quick peak in to the room (the door was open) to see the blond relaxing on his bed. Harry looked around and he didn't know if the room suited the blonde. It was done in soft powder blues and ice pinks. The curtains and beddings were white and seemed to look like clouds in the setting that the walls were painted in. Harry shrug his shoulders and kept walking soon there was only one door left. He sighed he just hoped this one would work or else he would have to chose the next best thing. He opened the door and looked around. In side was a small room, with just enough room for a bed, nightstand, a dresser, for his trunk and two doors. He smiled.

_Perfect_

He took his cloak off and explored the room, on the other side of one door was a beautiful bath room. It was large but not to much so with a bath tub and separate shower along with all the other necessities. He just couldn't get rid of the smile on his face well that was before he opened the next door. On the other side layed a stair case going up. He frowned and fallowed it. Soon he came to a small circular room with a single chair in it that faced the window. He frowned and looked out and gasped. He could see Hogwarts from ware he was positioned.

_I must be at the top of the tower!_

It was beautiful and he loved the room it was just perfect for him. He was turning to leave when some thing glittering caught the corner of his eye. He looked over there was something on the wall behind the chair. He moved it over to get a closer look. There were names carved into the wall well more like initials. He whispered them to him self as he read them.

"A.M. S.G. F.G.W. S.P. R.L. S.B. F.G.P….. that's a lot of people. All of those people stayed in this room; or at lest knew how to get up here?"

Harry couldn't help but wonder who they all were he heard the bell rang from down stairs and knew it was time from him to get back. He traveled out of his room and looked at the number on his door, seventeen, and reported down stairs shortly after Draco.

"Good did you both find your rooms?" Severus asked. Both Harry and Draco nodded, "Good now I'm in the teachers room on the second floor I'll always been there when needed now its time for dinner after your done eating I want you to both put your room number in the book." With that the man turned and walked away.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Harry couldn't belive he had been so stupit he forgot to but the room number in the book after dinner. It didn't matter not really he was planning on looking through the book to see if he could find any names that matched the ones carved on the wall. So shortly after he wrote the number in he put a place holder for the page he was on in the book. So harry sat down on wooden floor with book in his lap and started looking through it. The first one he found was S.G.

"Sayuri Grave, date October, 15 1944, house Slytherin, room 17, age 14…" There was a small extra column that looked as if it was written by a different person, "Attempts 5 Success: 1" Harry frowned thinking about what that could have meant he kept flipping through pages but he never found Sayuri's check out day. "Wait… she died…" That just made harry wonder, did the other ones die as well. He continues to look through the book.

"Fabian Prewett, date January, 7 1955, house Gryffindor, room 17, age 16…" Down below that name was, Gideon Prewett, date January, 7 1955, house Gryffindor, room 17, age 16…. F.G.P. Ware have I heard that those names before." Then he remembered the Prewett brothers who died in the first war. They seemed to have stayed for two whole months before the checked out of the home

Next he found R.L., "Remus Lupin, date, December, 8 1962, house Gryffindor, room 17, age 12…" _Moony! He was here_. Harry looked through and saw he left by the 15th of the month.

Harry soon found, S.B. and it was truly painful to read, "Sirius Black, date November 27 1967, house Gryffindor, room 17, age 17…" He felt sadness pang at him and he didn't even look to see how long his godfather had stayed in side the home he just flipped the pages and stopped at, "Aidan Mantaque, date September, 2 1972, house Hufflepuff, room 17, age 14…" It turned out that he was there the longest nine months. He practically missed a whole year of school.

The next and last two names he found were the ones that surprised him most, "Fred Weasley, date, November 3 1992, house Gryffindor, room 17, age 14…" and right below that name was his twin's "George Weasley…." Harry couldn't help but stare at the names. That was the year Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle.

_How could we have not noticed that they were gone?_

Harry never did find the last name on the wall no one with those initials stayed in the home. He could help but wonder what kind of person he or she was and why they chose the room that was now his. As Harry put the book back ware it belonged and soon crawled in to bed he couldn't help but think about why those people would all be on the wall and what ever happened to them all. He knew about the Prewett and Weasley twins along with Remus and Sirius, but what about S.P., Aidan and Sayuri? He had a good idea that Sayuri might of died but how did she die? That night as he slept he couldn't help but dream about the people on the wall.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

IMPORTANT!: I need a new beta-er for this story my last one can't do it any more due to computer crashing so this chapter is un-beta-ed for now…

PLEASE REVIEW… and when you review if you guess who S.P. is I'll give you a prize….


	7. Every thing you need to know

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE MPREG, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **

Chapter Seven:

Harry first awoke to a wonderful ringing sound. Well it would be wonderful if you were not in favor of sleep. But seeing has he was; it turned into a dreadful sound. He moaned and rolled over in the bed as the ringing stopped. He had almost drifted to sleep when the bell rang again but this time in a more urgent and impatient sound. A black mop that was the tangled mess of Harry's head stuck out of the blanket. He got out from under the warm covers and grabbed a robe before storming down to the first floor. Luckily he got less irritated as he walked and soon the was at the top of the first flight of stairs and saw Snape next the bell seeing as if he was getting ready to ring it again.

"Ah Mr. Potter… How nice of you to join me… It seems that you have lessoned to the rules unlike Draco." Severus smiled a wicked smirk before he rang the bell one last time. Harry covered his ears at the noise. Snape made an irritated noise then turned to Harry, "I want you to eat some food and then you are free to do what ever you want for the rest of the day just stay away from the Poisons room." With that said Severus headed up the stairs.

Harry shrugged his shoulders it was better then nothing he supposed he wasn't going to get bothered by Snape and he could do what ever he wanted. He moseyed on over to the dinning room and found a bowl of fruit on the table not bothering to call for some thing else he picked up a banana and walked around the house nibbling at it. After eating around a third of it he banished it with his wand and walked around the bottom floor. There was a game room that seemed to consist of mini quidditch, some other duflunker (due-flunk-er) that he didn't know what was for, a few brooms, swords and a giant stuffed animal. He had to smile at him self while looking at the animal it kind of reminded him of Hagrid big, soft and fuzzy. The was a kitchen with five house elves who all fell over their feet trying to get to him but was disappointed when he said he was only looking around. He closed the door and passed a room that had to be the potions room seeing as how it was the only one with a door that was closed. He soon found the library. It was small modest even some thing that you could find in any average family home. Well he would think you could find in any average family home but he wouldn't know he didn't grow up in an average home. Shaking his head to get rid of unsightly thoughts he looked around.

Harry picked a book off the shelf, 'Every thing any witch or wizard needs to know...' He took that up to his room and into the tower with the names has he liked to call passing by a Draco's open door. He placed the book on the side table before he went to the bathroom to look presentable for the day. He took a shower and brushed his teeth in the nude he walked over to the trunk and got out one of Dudlys' old shirts, and some undies. He took them both into the bathroom. He put the undies on and then the shirt. Sadly it came down to just below his knees. He glared at the mirror as if daring it to say some thing about his stature. He shook his head and took out his wand and started to work on the shirt. He took it in on the waist and fixted the sleeves so they fit more proper and he changed the color a bit so it didn't look so dull. He looked in the mirror and smiled a little. He started changing Dudders shirts into dresses in the summer and with his help Harry was able to sneek out and past the order members. After the dementor incident his cousin had turned out for the better. The best thing about it was that while pretending to be a girl in Diagon Ally no one tried to kill him or ask him weird questions. He was just normal… well kind of. He spelled his hair dry and watched as it faced every direction in the history of the world and sighed. Doing so he saw and brush on the counter it wasn't his, maybe the house elves put it there. It was an old silver blush made from horse hair. He picked it up and ran a finger over the bristles it was soft. Feeling compelled his looked at it closer on the back was a coat of arms. It seemed to be a cat with wings and a heart as the background he frowned he had never seen it before. Below the crest was the letters S.G., could it belong to the girl who died? He shook his head before he used it to brush his hair, it felt so nice and it seemed to massage his head he felt magic running through his hair and looked in the mirror with wide eyes. He hair… it was laying flat and it was wavy. He looked… pretty. He then shuttered a little confused before placing the blush down and go up to the tower.

Harry sat down in the comfy chair and took up the book, and as he read some of the book he couldn't help but smile and laugh at some of the facts. Some of them were obvious things but others were just silly like, 'magical babies tend to bounce.' and 'if you point your want at the rising dawn on the 23 of the month a unicorn will rise from the north.' Harry made a mental note to check and see if it was true some time. It was about noon when he read a passage that made Harry's heart stop and panic tried to set in.

_Some wizards are just like witches and can become Pregnant from compatible races such as, muggles, wizards, veela, vampire, warewolves, merfoke, ect. Such wizards are some what rare, seeing how only a hand full are born every decade or so. Every magical child are tested at lest when they are about to enter their magical education. However pure-blood families tend to test there children much sooner so they can set up marriage contracts with other families.  
_~~~~  
'I don't remember any test like that...' Harry stared into space, he then dropped the book shaking. "No..."

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Severus Snape was down stairs in what one could consider the living room reading a strt story collection book when a blaring alarm went off all around the house with wide eyes and little thought he rand to the clock in the hall way. Harry's hand was on 'help'.

"Shit!" he took the book and opened it to o find out what room number he was in "17 got it!" he rand up the stairs as if the dark lord was chasing him. As he ran past Draco the boy called out to him but was ignored other pressing matters were going down at this moment. He burst into the room and when not seeing the child in there immediately he ran into the tower. On the floor was one Harry Potter trapped in some sort of fit. He didn't know what to do.

"Potter! Potter!" He grabbed the child and shook him a little and Harry's fright filled eyes snapped up to him before Harry passed out from emotional turmoil.

Severus and Draco sat in silence with harry in the elders arms. "Is Potter wearing a dress?" Draco asked trying but failing to get a closer look in the cramped room.

"Draco get your butt down those stairs so I can put him to bed." The blond boy complied and left the room and headed to his own. Severus carried Harry down the stairs then tucked him into bed, and sighed. He stood feeling his bones pop and sighed happily because they were good pops. He walked to the door but paused when some thing shinny caught his eye. A sliver hair brush, _now why would Potter have some thing like this?_ He looked it over and paused at the coat of arms. "Crap…" He needed to have a talk with a little girl when he was sure the boys were asleep he took the hair brush with him as he left the room.

Later on that day when Harry awoke the sun was setting and he was confused but soon it came back to him. He shuttered he knew there was only one person he could ask for help but he wasn't sure if it was that good of an idea. He sighed and got up walking to the third floor stopping in front of a white door with a gold handle, and knocked….

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been throwing a fit sense my computer crashed and I lost like five chapters I finally got around to re-writing this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta-er just give me your e-mail!!!!! If you want to be my beta-er I refuse to send it over a PM on


	8. He looks good in Purple

WARNINGS: **MENTIONS OF RAPE, SUBSTANCE ABUSE (DRUGS ALCOHOL), CHILD ABUSE (OF ALL KINDS), LEMONNESS, SLASH, GAY SEX, CUTTING (AND OTHER FORMS OF SELF-MUTILATION), ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, POSSIBLE MPREG, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH (I DO NOT KNOW WHO YET YOU PRAT!) **

**A/N: Forgive me! Slow to update…**

CHAPTER 8: HE LOOKS GOOD IN PURPLE

Draco was lounging on his bed staring at the spell he made on the ceiling that would make the lights dance with a bit of color when a knock took him out of his musings. He looked to the door and sighed, " Enter..." when the door open it wasn't his professor/godfather like he was expecting no it was the raven hair boy, "Harry! are you ok?" he asked worried but soon it was gone, and he cleared his throat , "I mean its good to see you Potter can I help you?"

Harry was fidgeting with his hands, "Draco I need your help."

He raised a brow in a perfect Snape impression, "and I would help you because?"

"Because if I went to Snape, he would make a big deal out of it… so please help me…"

Draco sighed sitting up and moving making room for Harry, "what do you need? Just to warn you though you owe me big time after this…"

"Do you know how to check if a wizard is fertile?" Harry asked as soon as he sat down looking any were but the other boy in the room.

"Why in the dark lords pink panties do you wanna know that?" Draco asked in shock.

"One… I was never tested for it and two… two… we'll leave two alone for now.."

Draco eyed the boy suspiciously before he nodded, "ok I'm going to wave my wand around you and check, _Ubertas reprehendo"_

Harry started to glow a bright neon pink color, "what dose that mean!?"

Draco sighed, "It means Potter that you are very fertile hell just one time would do it… I my self is slightly fertile so my color is a rose pink not this neon that you seem to be sporting."

What Draco said did not do any thing to help Harry's panicky mood and left with out so much as looking at the other boy. Draco watched him leave with a worried expression on his face and resolved to talk to his god father about this later.

Harry had left the house after a quick bite of an apple. He was sitting on the swing hanging from the tree, the wind blowing all around fluttering his hair. He frowned now that was a strange sensation. His hair had never fluttered in the breeze before ruffled yes but never fluttered. He captured a bit of hair between his thumb and finger. It was smother then before and longer. What had that brush done to his hair? For that matter where the hell did that brush come from? Harry could have sworn he heard a light laughing in the wind that gave him the chills. Looking around with paranoia he took an exit on stage right back to the house.

Draco lightly knocked on his godfathers potions room and waited. The door swung open and Severus imposing form was framed by the door. He raised on eyebrow before moving to one side to let the young man past. Draco slunk in beside his god father taking a seat in the bench by the door.

"How may I help you Draco?" Severus asked his back turned as he cut up some horseradish roots for his potion. Severus waited patiently for his not son to talk.

"Its about P… Harry… he asked me to cast _Ubertas reprehendo _on him…. " Draco said calmly but Severus could still hear a bit of worry. It was understandable considering most teens should know by now.

Severus sighed and put down his scalpel looking his back still turned, "And…."

"Sev… he was bright neon pink! I have never seen that!" Draco eyes were wide and on the verge of panic as he talked to his not dad.

Severus nodded and turned around, "Draco this is what were going to do… I need you to… hisssssssssss……" Severus was cut off by the sharp pain that radiated from his left forearm. He glanced at the magical clock and dragged Draco to the library ware Potter was reading.

He pushed Draco to the chair and then glared at both of them. "Now I have to go for a bit I am _trusting_ you two to be alone. So no leaving the wards and do not do anything stupid." He glared back and forth between the boys again before leaving at a run.

It was almost a whole fifteen minutes after Severus left that Draco was jumping up and dragging a tired harry up the stairs to his room. Once in side the cloud room as harry had started calling it in his mind. Draco went to his closet and started throwing clothing at harry. This caused the brunet to snap out it. He caught the clothing a pair of leather pants some black netting shirt thing and a shirt. He looked over at Draco who was half naked trying to put his large black biker boots over his own tight leather pants. He looked over at harry to find the boy just standing there.

"What are you waiting for Potter, get dressed." Draco snapped.

"Why?" He asked looking over at Draco as the other boy put on a lose fitting ice blue shirt.

"Really Potter its simple… The grown up is gone so the kids _must_ go and party!" Draco said with a wide smile.

Harry watched the other boy carefully trying to find any sign that he was joking before he took the bait, "ware to?"

"Oh why Hogsmade of course were not far from it and Sev did say that there was a path leading from here to the town so why not. Lets go." Draco was so excided.

"But people will recognize me I don't want any thing to happen while we are out like some one trying to get pictures of me doing some thing wrong just to prove to every one that I am really a 'troubled' teen or going 'dark'…" Harry was desperately trying to talk his way out of this outing. But the response he got was only a smirk in return, and so Harry got worried.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBS DEATH EATER MEETING SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Bow before the snake kiss the snakes feet. Bow before the snake kiss the snakes feet. Severus' turn came next bow before the snake kiss the snakes feet _ew_. Walk away and perform a wand-less silent mouth cleaning charm, and take the place in the incomplete circle

"Welcome my family! We are here to lesson to every ones little reports!" Voldemort smiled and looked around at his family.

Severus winced a little on the inside he didn't even have teeth to smile with. He stood and lessoned to the reports one by one the death eaters ticked off tell tales of successes and of failures. Most got the cruciatus curse, others rewarded all of it was pretty much old news things that Severus had already reported. Soon it was his turn, taking his place in the center of the half ass circle.

"I have some disturbing news my lord. Two students that are rather important players in this war are gone from the school. I have heard that they were on the train ride in but never showed up to the sorting or has been seen or heard from since." Severus took in a deep breath has he was hit by the curse of pain. _Crap _

"Why didn't you convey this information before?" Voldemort asked lifting the cruse, "Who is missing? Please tell me."

Severus got up on shaking legs and looked up at the dark lord, "Harry Potter…" He then glanced at Lucius Malfoy, "And Draco Malfoy…"

The dark lords eye started to twitch, _interesting I have never seen that reaction before._

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB BACK TO THE BOYS SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

In a dark corner street of Hogsmade a night club was just welcoming the devilishly handsome blonde and beautiful Draco Malfoy and an unknown black haired, beautiful woman. Harry clung to Draco's arm as he yelled at himself for allowing the fine hair male next to him dress him up as a girl!

"Good evening young Malfoy it have been a long while sense you have stopped by here…" greeted the bartender.

Draco smiled and waved with harry on his arm and led the cross dresser to a booth. "Now that we are here Harry you can relax a bit."

Harry sighed and watched as Draco went off to dance and drink. For some reason Harry felt a little relaxed now that no one knew who he was. Harry sighed as he lost sight of the blonde. He got up and just as he did the song changed to start blasting Boom Boom Pow by Jeffery Star. Harry couldn't help but giggle at that a little, maybe the star was a wizard… witch what ever he preferred to be called.

Harry thought he saw a flash of white blonde hair in the corner of the room and went toward it. It was his mistake it was some sort of Lady Ga Ga wannabe or some thing he was about to turn around when a man called him back over.

"Young miss over here… now what is a beautiful lady like your self doing by your self?" The shady man asked his body was covered with a cloak and a large black hat.

"I'm doing just fine…" Harry said in a some what feminine voice.

"Well I have some thing that might interest a beauty like your self." He pulled a small little vile with a white powdery substance in it that seem to sparkle and glow rainbows. "It is angel dust not that stuff the muggles' have, but the real angel dust… It is non-addictive because of the magic in our blood. What do you say five gallons for a vile."

Harry looked a little doubtful at first but soon gave in a paid the man for the white substance. He went back to the booth to wait for the blond studying the substance not sure if he should use it or not. Before he could make up his mind Draco came stumbling over to harry smiling

"We should get back home before were dead." Harry nodded and helped Draco hobble on back to the cottage.

Harry found out that night that Draco was rather nice when drunk. Almost scary nice, he gave homeless people on the street gallons and even a young girl his coat, she gave harry a object back. Harry couldn't help but snicker a bit wondering if he could use this as black mail later on. Another thing Harry found out was the blond was rather touchy feely for the third time that night he had pushed off the older hand from his bottom yet again when the cottage came into view and a vary scary looking Severus Snape standing in the door way.

However that is not what harry found stranger, it was the fact that purple was a rather good color on the man.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long general lazy-ness and lack on inspiration. I'll try to be good from now on I'm going to try and up date the Royal Riddle before I up date this one again so bare with me. For those of you who are reading happiest memory as well that takes place right around here Let me know if you want details on what happened to harry and Draco now that they have come home of just glaze over it a bit. **_**Please Review it keeps me going.**_

**Out takes: **"Why in the dark lords pink panties do you wanna know that** Batman**?" Draco **(or robin)** asked in shock.

**Sorry I found that amusing when I was typing it so I had to share it with you.**


	9. please read

AUTHORS NOTES:

I am rewriting this story it should be posted already if its not then it will be by the end of today. Its name might be changed however for now its just posted as Story of a boy Rewrite. I am sorry but I had to rewrite it because I found myself at a dead end in the story I am warning you now its going to be different but the same at the same time if that makes any sense. Please forgive me and bare with me.


End file.
